FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention concerns a device to adjust the orientation of door mirrors in motor vehicles by means of electric motors. Said devices, known for long time, generally foresee the presence of two electric motors that, through appropriate means of motion transmission, control the movement, in respect of two reciprocally perpendicular axes, of a support of the reflecting element. The means of motion transmission generally comprise a cascade of gears with one or more friction devices inserted therein in order to avoid, in case of mirror displacement due to forces acting on the reflecting surface, the reverse motion transmission through said cascade of gears, with possible damages to gears and motors.
An example of said embodiments is described in the patent application N. MI 91A002201 filed by the Applicant, where the gears relating to each motor comprise at least a gear housed within a support that has the function of centering and friction element. This solution, though proving reliable, is nonetheless complicated and cumbersome, therefore involving high costs to fabricate and assemble the different elements.